


Sea and Flowers

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Series: Kisses Bingo [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: Why is Aziraphale coming home with gardening books? And why is the bottom of the garden suddenly off limits to Crowley? A shot of fluff and domestic bliss to bring warmth to your day.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869964
Comments: 36
Kudos: 114
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Sea and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [Kissing Bingo](http://bingokisses.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: Cheek to cheek. 
> 
> I'm challenging myself to keep these to 500 words or under, so there's no risk of them turning into 40K fluff and angst fests - I already have enough of those to keep me occupied!

Crowley was curious. Aziraphale had started coming home with piles of gardening books. He would vanish for hours and return dirt-covered, flushed red, and looking pleased with himself. 

The bottom part of the garden, with the bench facing towards the sea, was suddenly out of bounds.

Crowley valiantly fought the urge to ask a hundred questions. There was a comfy sofa to lounge on and plentiful wine in the cottage kitchen. When he got bored of lounging he’d stroll to the village and pick up the freshest local ingredients to cook for his newly outdoorsy angel.

Each time he cooked, Aziraphale lit up like a lighthouse and declared every meal “scrumptious.” When Crowley muttered that it was no trouble, Aziraphale would get the bashful, slightly smug, look of someone who has exactly what he wants and can’t quite believe his luck.

That Crowley was exactly what Aziraphale wanted left his demonic heart confused and wondering.

A few weeks later, Aziraphale strode into the cottage, grabbed Crowlye’s hand, and led him to the bottom of the garden. Where, for a moment, Crowley was confused by the tangle of low-growing herb hedges, multitude of rocks, and the placement of a fountain with softly flowing water.

“I thought you might like a space outside, for when it’s warm. I hope the rocks are big enough to bask on … you are rather a large snake. The low-growing plants will give you a place to hide, and I planted clover because I read that snakes like it. Cooling on the scales, I should imagine.”

Stunned, Crowley stared at Aziraphale for a long moment, then let himself shift into a spill of glossy coils, winding through the long grass towards the clover bed, hissing his pleasure at the soft coolness against his scales.

“I am just going to fetch tea, dear. I shall be on the porch.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Crowley reared up from the clover. “Bring your tea to the bench down here. Don’t make me slither all the way up to the house to sit with you.”

“If you’re sure I won’t be intruding?”

Shaking his head fondly, Crowley flopped down into the grass. As if the angel could ever intrude.

When Aziraphale returned with tea, even the beautiful, thoughtful gift of a garden couldn't keep Crowley’s attention when there was a warm, affectionate angel nearby. Crowley slithered up onto the bench, then twined himself around Aziraphale so he could rest cheek to cheek with the angel.

“Thank you for the garden.” He said quietly, nudging his snout against Aziraphale’s soft cheek.

“My pleasure dear boy.” Aziraphale raised his hand to cup Crowley’s face and hold it against his own. “Try not to get thrown out of this one.”

Crowley hissed a laugh and butted Aziraphale’s shoulder with his head, then nuzzled into him, letting the warmth of celestial energy mingle with the scent of sea and flowers until joy eased into every corner of his jaded heart and made it beat anew.


End file.
